


A Moment

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Muteness, Romantic Fluff, almost non-con, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Ash has a thing for the master of shadow, Shade. He should be focusing on the tournament but... A moment can't hurt... Right?





	A Moment

Ash waited on the docks just outside of Ninjago City, looking cool on the outside but anxious inside. The tournament sounded shady but he needed to enter for his sister’s sake. Their ratty old apartment was all they had and the landlady was all too eager to kick them out. They had to move and he couldn’t steal enough to afford the move and a new place without drawing serious attention to both himself and his sister. Word of the tournament reached him before he could make the foolish decision to try to rob some high end store and for that, he was glad. He had just enough time to finish the tournament before they had to move.

What truly made him so on edge was the fact that he was a little different from the other elemental masters from what he could see. Everyone else was either discussing with another master or with themselves while he was mute.  _Literally_. Let’s just say he had a bad accident while trying to figure out his powers a few years back. He’s been extremely careful with using it since. He looked over at the ocean from the docks then glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps approach. Ash’s breath caught. They had pale, gray toned skin and dark circles around their dark eyes, not to mention those high cheekbones… He wore a sleeveless vest that gave Ash a nice view of his toned arms. He looked… Ash swallowed thickly.  _Hot_.

_‘Not the best time to be gay, Ash!’_  He scolded himself.

This is a competition. Every man for himself. He has to win. He can’t get sidetracked by- oh shit he’s standing right next to me. Ash willed himself not to blush- and failed. Hopefully he doesn’t notice.

“What are you in for?” Ash looked across at him surprised once he spoke to him.

He floundered for a moment before opening his mouth- then mentally smacking himself once he remembered he can’t talk. Does he understand sign language?! What should he do?!

“What? You mute or something?” Shade asked with an arched brow, looking annoyed.

Ash nods hesitantly and Shade blinked, feeling like an asshole.

“Oh. Sorry then.” He says, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Ash just waved it off. The reality of it is he was much nicer about it than most were. Which was why he adapted looking as cool as possible so his silence seems like he was not answering whoever on purpose but was too intimidating to call out.

“I understand sign language… Just so you know.” Shade commented and Ash looked at him surprised. “What’s your name?”

'Ash.’ He signed quickly, not too keen for anyone else to find out that he was mute.

Gods above knows how many times people have tried to take advantage of that.

“Well, nice to meet you Ash. I’m Shade. Master of Shadow.” He says and Ash was intrigued.

Master of Shadow huh? They both looked up once splashing sounded, seeing the ferry for the tournament come in. He took a breath. This was his chance. They boarded the vessel and Ash immediately grabbed a quiet corner for himself, out of sight as he observed the competition. He could tell he’ll have his work cut out for him especially with those ninja in play…

“Hiding in the shadows?” Ash jolted, a silent yelp leaving him before he whipped around to see Shade there, half melded into the darkness.

He placed a hand over his wildly beating heart and took a few breaths before he glared at the Master of Shadow who only chuckled at his plight.

“You looked lonely. I thought I’d keep you company.” Shade says with a smirk, stepping closer to Ash who blushed a little.

He was really close…

“So, what are you the Master of?” Shade asked, reaching for him and Shade used his powers to dissolve into smoke, reappearing behind a confused Shade.

He cleared his throat- one of very few sounds he could make. Shade whipped around to look at him and Ash smirked.

'I’m the master of smoke.’ He signed before returning to his spot leaned against the wall and scoping out the competition.

Shade joined him.

“I take it you don’t want anyone else to know about your little…” Shade trailed off and Ash shook his head. “That’s gonna be hard since he can read minds.” He says, pointing Neuro out as he leaned against the railings on the other side of the ferry.

“Though he’s not who we need to worry about. It’s those ninja.” Shade narrowed his eyes at them as they walked around the ship.

Ash watched them as well. He knew they were his biggest competition. They were no joke and he had to bring his A- Game against them. It was inevitable that he would be put against one of them. He knew it.

“Don’t sweat it. Those ninja are full of hot air. It’s just a matter of outsmarting them…” Shade says, watching them still.

Ash paused.

'You know. I never got your name.’ Ash signed and Shade smirked.

“It’s Shade.”

______________

Ash looked around at his room in the palace amazed, never seeing anything so luxurious with his own eyes before. And he gets to live in this for the tournament?!

_'You should see me now sis…’_  He thought as he dropped his bag on the huge bed with gray sheets.

Everything was coloured grey or white, in his colours and it was awesome! The Kabuki mentioned something about text to command keyboard… He looked over at the nightstand and spotted a tablet. He picked it up the turned it on- realizing soon after that this was what she meant.

“Nice digs.” Ash flailed, throwing up the tablet before gasping in silent horror as it fell towards the floor.

A gloved hand caught it however and Shade looked at it. Ash sighed in relief before glaring at Shade. He snatched it back before typing angrily.

“What are you? A stalker?” He asked angrily, both of them wincing at the horribly robotic voice that spoke from the speakers hidden in the room.

“Let’s not use that. And I can’t check up on you? So much for looking out for you.” Shade huffed as he crossed his arms, looking away.

Ash sighed silently then began to sign but realized that Shade wouldn’t be able to see. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

'I’m sorry, alright? The jump scares are just getting to me is all.’ He signed and Shade smirked.

“Well-”

“Fellow fighters, hidden around my island are enough Jade blades for every participant except for one.“ Chen announced, interrupting Shade. "The one who returns to the palace arena empty-handed loses. The tournament begins… Now!” He yelled and Shade smirked.

“And so it begins.” He says, having up into the shade of the room. “You better get a jade blade or else I’ll revoke my friendship with you.” Was all he says before vanishing in the shadows.

'Friends?’ Ash mouthed to himself, feeling happy for a moment then wistful. 'Just friends huh?’ He shook his head before heading out to get a jade blade.

_____________

Ash smirked as he headed back to his room with Shade walking with him.

“Just because you got a jade blade before me doesn’t mean you suddenly have smug rights.” Shade scowled and Ash smirked more. “You don’t know how much I want to kiss that smug smirk off your stupid, cute face.” He mumbled to himself, tucking his hand into his pockets.

Ash reached out and touched his exposes arms, alerting Shade to the adorably confused look on his stupid cute face.

“I said you have no idea how much I wanna wipe that smug smirk off of your stupid idiot face.” Shade repeated and Ash oh-ed silently…

Before somehow looking even more smug.

____________

Ash had it bad. He had it really bad and he only knew Shade for what? A day? But he was so snarky and funny and thoughtful and- and… Everything Ash didn’t know he was looking for in a person. He wanted to ask him out on a date, to push past the boundaries of friendship but… They only knew each other for a day- and going on a date on this island is next to impossible too. But it didn’t stop Ash from wanting. Hopefully he wasn’t getting his signals crossed but he thinks Shade likes him that way too.

So he had built up courage to ask him over breakfast about dating after one of them won (hopefully). Sadly, he never got the chance. Neuro sat next to him.

“Well. Aren’t you two cozy.” He comments, looking between them.

“Whadoyah want, brain boy?” Shade asked him with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing really. Everywhere else is either full or has… Unpleasant company.” He says, gesturing to Paleman who was eating by himself- however the food he was chewing wasn’t as invisible as the rest of him.

They all shuddered, watching the food clump move downwards.

“… Fair point.” Shade says, pushing his food away with a grimace and Ash nodded, doing the same.

“Don’t worry Ash, you’ll have other chances.” Neuro says before taking a sip of his drink, hoping to regain his appetite.

Ash flushed immediately and Shade narrowed his eyes at Neuro, gritting his teeth. Ash was  _his_.  _He_  was the one who should make him blush like  _that_.

_'I have no idea what you’re talking about.’_ Ash thought as he lifted his hands to sign it.

“Don’t worry about that.” Neuro says, holding onto his hands and pushing them back down. “I can read your mind. And denial gets you nowhere.” He says with a smirk, returning to his meal.

_'Could you not?!’_  Ash yelled in his mind, still flustered and Neuro chuckled.

“You do realize that while you might have yelled that, the volume of your mind’s voice didn’t change… Right?” Neuro asked as Shade seethed across from them.

How dare this mind talker sweep in and steal his soon to be boyfriend?! Yes, he knew Ash was going to ask him out- he signs his thoughts when he’s nervous- and he was looking forward to saying yes but this  _ignoramus_ -

“You do know I can read your mind too… Right?” Neuro says, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I was counting on it.” Shade says with a smirk as Ash looked between the two warily.

“First of all, I didn’t steal anyone.” Neuro says irritably, leaning forward to glare at the Shadow master. “And secondly-”

“The tournament of Elements continues. Fun time!” Chen says from the intercom, interrupting Neuro. “Would the following Masters please make their way to their assign arena? Speed, Gravity, Smoke-” Ash gasped soundlessly as Shade’s eyes widened.

“Nature, Mind, oh, and last and hopefully not least… Fire! Remember, only one can remain.” Chen reminded them.

“Perfect.” Neuro sighed then stood. “I’ll see you both on the other side then.” He says before leaving.

“Come on Ash. Let’s go.” Shade says standing as well and Ash sighed but nodded, following after him.

This was his last chance. He may not make it to the next round and he’d have to leave the island. He had to say something before that match. He had to get closure. Ash looked around, seeing that no-one else was headed in this direction before reaching out and taking Shade by the hand as he stopped, flushing. Shade was surprised by his sudden courage but was secretly grateful. He lead him down the long way to the arenas for a reason. Though he was the one planning on staying something about what they had, what they could have. Ash looked nervous however. Shade paused.

“You never did tell me why you joined the tournament.” Shade says and Ash looked up at him before pulling his hand away to sign.

'My sister and I are in a bad spot. We’re about to be evicted with nowhere else to go and money’s tight. You can only steal so much after all.’ He shrugged then continued. 'If I don’t win, I’m not sure what we’ll do…’ He looked worried now.

“Hey, that kind of talk- or signing- will get you nowhere.” Shade says, tilting his chin up and Ash felt himself blush brightly. “You’ve gotta keep your head high. Be confident and try your hardest. You’ll win. You’ll see.” He says and Ash blinked then nodded.

'You may look tough on the outside but you’re ready a softy, aren’t you.’ Ash signed with a knowing smirk and Shade’s cheeks darkness as he looked away with a huff.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He says and Ash laughed soundlessly to himself.

He decided to go for it and brush his fingers against his cheek, gaining his attention again.

'Don’t deny it… I like that about you…’ Ash blushed deeper. 'I like all of you. Maybe we could catch a movie or something after this all blows over?’ He looked hopeful that he wasn’t wrong.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Shade huffed and Ash looked at him wide eyed.

He was glad he accepts but… He knew?! How?!

“You sign your thoughts when you’re nervous- and caught off guard I see.” He says, looking down at his hands that were still saying 'how’.

Ash face-palmed in embarrassment.

_When else does he unconsciously sign?_

“Master of Smoke? Where are you? We need you at the arenas!” Chen spoke over the intercom and they both looked up.

'I better-’ Shade held his hands, cutting Ash off.

“The old man can wait a moment longer.” Shade says, crowding Ash in who had gone red all over again.

He leaned down and gave the knuckles on his left hand a kiss and Ash could feel the heat radiating from his face.

Was he…?

Shade did lean in, releasing his hands to tilt his chin up and wrap his arm around his waist. Ash felt his heart pounding as his eyes fell shut, lips eagerly waiting for Shade’s. He finally kissed him, the first contact light, teasing even before he deepened it. Ash hooked his fingers into his vest, pulling him closer as they ignored another announcement from Chen, trying to see where Ash was. They pulled back with a soft smack, Ash’s cheeks a rosy red as he looked up at Shade through long, gray lashes.

“Now we can go.” Shade murmured and Ash laughed in his voiceless way, smile bright.

______________

His smile wasn’t as bright when the master of fire outsmarted him and got the jadeblade. He immediately looked to where Shade was sitting, his heart plummeting as he saw him standing in the stands, looking crestfallen.

**'Shade…’**  He mouthed, reaching a hand towards his direction but he fell through the trapdoor with a silent yell, his chances of winning gone.

He landed with a grunt below. What would he tell his sister? How would they get by? He looked up once he heard sinister laughing, realising he was surrounded by Cultists. Moreover, will he even make it back to her?

Shade seethed on the stands as the ninja celebrated their success just before him. If they think he’d let them win, they had another thing coming to them. He sneered as he walked away, glaring ahead. He’ll win this thing and he’ll win it for Ash.

_______________

Ash worked in the factory in silence. That was no surprise but he tried to keep to himself. He had no powers. No means of protecting himself. They hadn’t found out that he was mute as yet but it was a matter of when. He was afraid of what that implied. That day came a few days later.

“Hey! Pick up the slack!” The guard yelled, hitting him in the leg as he pushed a huge vat.

He yelled out as he immediately dropped to his knees, holding his shin. That hurt! He shot a glare at the guard but paled when he looked surprised.

“You… You can’t talk.” He whispered then looked sinister, making Ash limp back as he stood.

The Cultist looked around before shoving Ash in a sheltered corner, making him wince as he hit the wall hard. Rough hands grabbed his, pinning them over his head and Ash fought against him but he was no good at fighting pinned down like this. He attempted to kick but the Cultist only grabbed his leg, holding his hands with one hand now.

“You better stop before you really make me mad. You’ll like it, don’t worry.” The Cultist whispered against his neck and he shuddered with a grimace of disgust.

This can’t be happening. There were others not too far away. They could stop this but he didn’t have the voice to call their attention. He pressed himself as far back against the wall as possible, turning his head away as the Cultist slotted himself between his legs, pulling the zipper of his prison uniform down at the front. He felt the tears fall down his cheek as the asshole began to lick his neck.

_Someone… **Help** …_

A loud crack echoed and Ash blinked his eyes open, surprised when he felt the Cultist grow limp against him before falling over. He blinked up at the earth ninja surprised as he held an iron bar in hand, watching him spit on the unconscious (possibly dead) Cultist.

“You alright?” Cole asked him as he slid his clothes back up.

His fingers trembled as he tried to zip up the uniform but he failed.

“Let me.” He says and reached out then pulled it up for him. “No-one’s supposed to know I’m here but I won’t let any of these sick bastards touch you.” Cole says and Ash hated that he felt relieved at that.

He couldn’t even protect himself. He was thankful for the Ninja however.

________

“Ash!” Shade wrapped him up in a hug, relief filling him.

Ash clutched him tightly, burying his face into his neck.

“Are you ok? Did any of these bastards hurt you?” He asked with a growl, looking at the Cultists speaking at the door, one of which had a rather nasty lump through the huge hole in the back of his Anacondrai skull helmet.

“Almost.” Cole says, pulling his hat down but Shade knew it was the ninja.

He narrowed his eyes.

“Who.” He says in a tone that screamed murder.

Ash shaking his head against his shoulder then looked up at him.

'It’s not worth it. They’ll send you to the cells or to feed the serpent if you cause trouble.’ He signed and Shade frowned.

He had to stay by Ash’s side so they can get out of here. He however casted a look at the injured Cultists, feeling that it was that asshole. But if he can squeeze in murder while they go, why not?

“Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here.” Shade says to him gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he held him close.

_____________

Ash had never been more happy to have his power back. Everyone was free and outside wrecking the boat. He hated feeling as defenseless as he did but at least he knew now he can’t always rely on.

“Hey.” He looked across to see Shade walking over. “I told you we’d get out of here, didn’t I?” He says, standing before him and Ash smiled- then frowned.

‘I’m glad we’re free but I still have a problem. My sister and I… We have nowhere to go.’ Ash signed sadly.

“Not necessarily…” Shade says and Ash looked at him confused. “My old man died a while back and let me the house. You guys could crash with me for as long as you need.” He shrugged, smirking at Ash’s wide gray eyes.

'Really? That’d be amazing!’ Ash signed with a grin but then he looked perplexed. 'But… If you’re already well off… Why do the tournament?’ He questioned.

“I was bored. Plus, who doesn’t want more money?” Shade shrugged and Ash rolled his eyes then smiled. “You can room with me. I can tell already you’re the cuddling type. I wonder if you sign in your sleep…” He grinned, watching Ash go red.

“Maybe you-” Ash tipped up and shut him up with a kiss, melting into it as Shade pulled him closer by the waist.

They may not be out of the woods yet but it’s like Shade says: The old man can wait a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
